


I don't want to forget how your voice sounds

by honeybearbee



Series: Bruce and Clark [1]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Smallville
Genre: M/M, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce Wayne comes to Smallville to visit his old friend Lex Luthor and to follow up on some rumors of strange activity in Metropolis. Once there, he meets and falls in lust with Clark Kent, not knowing that Clark is only sixteen. Can they both work through their issues to make the budding relationship work?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't want to forget how your voice sounds

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to whogate for the beta! Any mistakes found are my own. Also thanks to shinysylver for the art.
> 
> Super thanks to popkin16 who basically listened to my whining and ranting and despairing and told me I could do it! <3

[](http://s647.beta.photobucket.com/user/honeybearbee/media/dcubangart_zps0170e27a.png.html)

Bruce pulled his car into the long driveway that lead to Lex’s mansion and shook his head. _Only Lionel would think of something like this._ He hadn’t seen his friend and old party pal in months. Lex had kept putting him off with excuse after excuse, so Bruce decided to surprise him.

Alfred had been pleased that he was taking a vacation, but while Bruce was coming to see his old friend, Batman was coming to check on Metropolis. He had heard of some shady things happening in the city and wanted to see if it would lead back to Gotham. He cleared his head of those thoughts and got out of the car.

He knocked on the large door, expecting a servant to answer it, but a man with bright blue-green eyes and a shock of black hair opened the door. Bruce smiled widely as the other man took him in.

“Hi, I’m Bruce Wayne. I’m here to see Lex.” Bruce held out his hand, which was taken in a tight grip.

“Hello. I’m Clark Kent. I was just leaving.”

“Oh you shouldn’t on my account,” Bruce said flirtatiously.

Clark flushed a nice pink and was about to reply when Lex came out into the hall. “Clark, who are you…Bruce!” Lex smiled at his friend. “Come inside.”

“Oh my gosh,” Clark breathed. “My Mom would be so appalled at my manners.” He stepped out of the door way and let Bruce come inside. 

Lex gave Bruce a big hug. “I see you met Clark, my other best friend, besides you of course, Bruce.”

“Of course. You have wonderful taste in friends, Lex,” Bruce purred. He ignored Lex’s frown and focused on the flush that came back to Clark’s face. “I would love if you could stay longer and chat. I can tell someone about Lex’s wild ways.”

Clark laughed, but shook his head. “Sorry, I have to go help my Mom and Dad on our farm. It’s getting pretty late and they worry.”

“Do you need a ride, Clark?” Lex asked.

“Nah, I can walk. It’s nice enough outside.” He went out the still open front door and waved. “Later Lex. And it was nice meeting you Mr. Wayne.”

“Call me Bruce, please.”

“Bruce,” Clark smiled and waved again.

Lex waited until Clark was down the drive before turning to Bruce and saying, “Bruce, you should stay away from Clark.”

“Why, you jealous?” Bruce smirked and moved farther into the mansion.

Lex snorted and shut the front door. “No. Clark is attractive, but he’s my friend and I value that more than anything.”

“Then shut up and let me get to know him.”

“He’s still in high school!” Lex cried.

“He’s got to be eighteen and a senior at least. I mean look at him,” Bruce protested. “Where do you keep the liquor?”

Lex rolled his eyes at Bruce and lead the other man into his study. He poured them both drinks before saying, “Fine. You want to go after Clark, you can. Just don’t hurt him.”

“Are you threatening me?” Bruce asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Would I threaten the savior of Gotham City?” Lex shot back, raising an eyebrow of his own.

Bruce shot Lex a dark look. He hated that someone other than Alfred knew his secret, even if Lex had guessed the first time the topic of Batman had been brought up between them. “You probably would.”

Lex chuckled. “Just be careful with Clark. He’s different than most people.”

“You say everyone who lives here is a freak.”

“There are. Look at me.”

Bruce shook his head with a slight smile on his face. “He can’t be that freakish.”

“You’d be surprised,” Lex muttered into his drink.

Bruce shot him another look, but changed the subject to business. Lex was happy that Wayne Industries was destroying his father’s company, LutherCorp, while Bruce wanted to integrate some of LexCorp into Wayne Industries. Even as they talked, Bruce couldn’t help it as his thoughts kept drifting back to Clark.

****

Clark ran home as fast as he could without drawing attention to himself. He couldn’t believe that Bruce Wayne had been flirting with him. With him, Clark Kent, all around nerd! _Chloe is going to be so jealous!_ Clark thought as he stopped in front of the Kent family home.

“Mom! Dad!” he called out.

“In the kitchen,” his Mom replied.

He flung the door open and walked inside. He had a huge smile on his face as he sat down at the kitchen table.

“What has you in a good mood, Son?” Jonathan asked his son.

“I was at Lex’s,” Clark began, ignoring the look on his Dad’s face. “And just as I was leaving, Bruce Wayne showed up!”

“What?” Martha asked. “I didn’t know they knew each other.”

“Lex called Bruce his other best friend, besides me.”

“Clark…” Jonathan trailed off.

“Come on, Dad. Even you admitted Lex isn’t anything like his father and he doesn’t really have any friends here other than me.”

“Which is what I’m worried about,” his Dad muttered.

“Jonathan,” Martha warned. She and her husband had had a long talk about Lex and Clark’s friendship, agreeing to back off or they would risk making Clark resent them.

“Thanks, Mom,” Clark said, getting up from the table and moving to the refrigerator, where he pulled out a few snacks. Martha smiled fondly at her son and started to make dinner.

“Anyway, Lex is one of my best friends and I wouldn’t want to date him. My type leans more towards brunettes with green eyes,” Clark sighed.

“Lana will go out with you someday, Son.” Jonathan patted Clark’s back encouragingly. “You just need to make the first move.”

“Oh, uh, sure.” Clark bit his lip before saying, “But I’m pretty sure she’s not interested. We make pretty good friends actually.”

Martha paused in her cooking to go over to her son and wrap an arm around his waist. “Clark you can tell us anything, you know that, right?”

“I know.” Clark was silent for sometime before he said, “Bruce was flirting with me and I liked it and I might have flirted back.”

“Might have?” Jonathan asked with raised eyebrows.

“Well, no one has ever flirted with me before!”

“You know he’s probably Lex’s age,” Martha said as she went back to cooking. Jonathan tried to sneak a taste and she smacked his hand with a spoon. “You can wait, Mr. Kent.”

“Whatever you say, Mrs. Kent.”

Clark rolled his eyes at his parents. “I know he is Mom, but I’m sure Lex told him I’m only sixteen. Bruce will just be polite next time we meet.” He sighed heavily. Clark saw the looks his parents shot each other. “Don’t worry, I won’t do anything until I’m eighteen.” He made a face and grabbed some more food. “No one here would do anything with me anyway. I’m going to do some homework.” He marched upstairs with his food, trying very hard not to eavesdrop on his parents. Clark was ninety-eight percent certain they were going to be talking about him.

****

It wasn’t until a week later that Bruce and Clark met up again. They literally ran into each other at the Talon as Bruce was leaving with Lex and Clark was going inside to meet with Chloe and Pete.

“I am so sorry,” Clark apologized, his face a bright red. He made sure he hadn’t knocked Bruce’s coffee everywhere before backing up.

“It’s fine, Clark,” Bruce said softly. “I had wanted to run into you again, perhaps not so literally though,” he laughed.

Clark’s face turned redder, if that was even possible. He started to stammer out an apology when Lex cut in.

“When do you start school?” Lex gave Bruce a hard look. Bruce rolled his eyes.

“Um,” Clark moved off to the side, as the group was blocking the doorway. “I start in two weeks.”

“Do you know what classes you’ll be taking?” Lex asked. Clark watched in confusion as he and Bruce frowned at each other.

“Uh, yeah. Most of the same old classes, but I’m taking Journalism this year and helping Chloe on the school paper.”

“That’s great,” Bruce said, a smile taking shape on his face. “I love reporters, especially when they say good things about me.” He nudged Clark in the side, which made the teen flush even further.

Lex made a disgruntled sound and pulled on Bruce’s arm. “See you later Clark. We have business to discuss.”

“Oh, uh, sure. Bye.” Clark watched them go, before spinning around to spot Chloe and Pete. They were watching him with interest, as was most of the coffee shop. Clark flushed once more and tried to make his way to Chloe and Pete without attracting any more attention. Once at his friends’ table, Clark sat down and winced.

“Ask,” he told Chloe.

“Oh my god, how do you know Bruce Wayne? You’ve met him before and didn’t tell us? He was totally hot for you by the way, shut up Pete,” Chloe babbled.

“I didn’t say anything!” Pete protested.

“You made a face.”

“Only because Clark can do better, male or female, than a friend of Lex Luthor’s!”

“Pete,” Clark stated. “Even my _Dad_ likes Lex. Well, a little more than he used too.”

Pete grumbled as Chloe said loudly, “He’s just jealous you gained another best friend.”

“I can spend time with you all equally. You could hang out with Lex and me, but he knows how you feel about him.”

Chloe waved her hand impatiently. “Enough about Lex. Tell me about Bruce.”

“I met him a few days ago at Lex’s. I didn’t get a chance to tell you because I’d been working hard on the farm. And, uh, he flirted with me then as well.”

Pete groaned as Chloe let out a squeal. “You are far too invested in Clark’s love life, or lack of one. Sorry man.”

“Not a problem,” Clark smiled at his friend. “You both know why I can’t date anyone,” he said in a low voice.

“I think that’s stupid and I have to be invested in someone’s love life, since mine is taken care of.” She kissed Pete’s cheek and smiled when he blushed. “Anyway, Clark needs to move on after Lana, and Bruce Wayne might be the way to do that.”

“Chloe!” Clark hissed, making sure Lana wasn’t around. He really didn’t need her knowing about his old crush on her.

“But Wayne must know that Clark is in high school,” Pete said slowly. “He won’t want to get into trouble, with the law or Mr. Kent.”

Clark laughed. “I think he does. I mean he didn’t seem surprised when Lex was asking me about school, but he totally thought I was over eighteen when we first met.”

“I don’t know,” Chloe hemmed. “Your answers were kind of vague, like some of that could be applied to a college student.”

“Oh,” Clark frowned. Then he brightened. “Maybe he’ll ask me out then.”

“You want him too?” Pete asked. “You don’t know anything about him besides whatever the media spews out.”

“Hey!” Chloe complained, punching Pete lightly on the arm.

“Not you, Chloe,” he replied rubbing his arm.

“Good answer, Ross.”

Clark rolled his eyes. “That’s what dating is for, Pete! Getting to know each other.”

“Are you going to tell him about the…you know,” Pete whispered.

“Not on the first date and not if it’s not serious,” Clark said fervently.

Pete was about to say more, but Chloe cut him off. “Let’s leave Clark’s love life aside and talk about Batman.”

“Batman?” the boys asked confusedly at the same time.

“He’s been seen in Metropolis,” Chloe said enthusiastically. “No one knows why he is here.”

“What about Gotham?” Pete questioned his girlfriend.

Chloe shrugged. “Someone must have that covered. I hear Batman occasionally works with other superheroes, like Wonder Woman.”

As Chloe and Pete discussed the possibilities of Batman being in Metropolis, Clark’s mind drifted off as he thought about Bruce. He hoped the next time they met they could talk more. Clark felt Bruce had a wealth of knowledge on many topics and Clark wanted to learn more about the billionaire playboy.

****

Two days after meeting Clark again, Bruce had nearly given up hope of ever seeing the other man. Lex kept him busy with business talk all day, and all night, Batman patrolled Metropolis and even the outskirts of Smallville, which he was doing right now. He had heard rumors of some old man freezing people in place and trying to kill them. Some people had managed to survive and gave an accurate description of him. The ones he could talk to said that the old man used to live in Smallville.

He was on his second loop around an old farm, when he heard the sound of fighting. Jumping through trees was nothing like jumping from rooftops, but Batman would take what he could get. As he got closer to the sounds, he could see two people. One was the old man he’d been looking for and the other, well, the other was moving too fast for Batman to see and was just a blur.

The blur stopped and Batman’s mouth nearly dropped open. It was Clark! The other man wasn’t even trained, just using his speed and what looked like super-strength and hoping for luck.

“Ugh. He’s not bad, but he needs training. A lot more training,” Batman muttered to himself. He watched as the old man froze a patch on the ground and Clark slipped, going to fast to stop himself.

Batman sighed and swooped down and kicked the old man in the head. Confident the man was unconscious, he quickly handcuffed him and pulled Clark up. The younger man was heavier than he looked.

“Uh, thanks Batman. He would have killed me,” Clark said, not making eye contact.

“Yeah,” he gruffed out. “Especially since you don’t know what you’re doing, kid.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Clark replied with wide eyes.

“Don’t lie to me, kid. I saw you running around and praying for luck. With more training you wouldn’t make a half bad hero.”

Clark laughed shakily. “Honestly, I don’t know what you mean.” He fidgeted and his eyes went to the left.

Batman narrowed his eyes and pushed Clark backwards, until his back hit the wall of a barn. “I know you’re lying. Stop it,” he growled.

“Okay!” Clark shouted. “Just don’t tell anyone. All of these meteor monsters are my fault and I have to protect my family.”

Batman frowned when Clark said it was his fault, but he’d worry about that later. “If you want to protect people, wear a mask.”

“Like you do?”

“Yes.” Batman pulled away from Clark and picked up the meteor monster, as Clark had called him. “Go home, Clark. I’ll take care of him.” He cursed himself as he walked away, knowing he shouldn’t have used Clark’s name, but unable to help himself. Batman hoped Clark would just write it off as Batman knowing everything and nothing else.

“You won’t tell anyone?” Clark shouted from behind him.

“No, I won’t,” Batman said. Satisfied that was the end of it, he stalked into the night, not looking back to see if Clark left.

****

As soon as he was in Luthor Manor, Bruce pulled off his cowl and stalked into Lex’s study. He had dropped the old man off at the Metropolis Police Station and made it back to Smallville by midnight.

He dropped his cowl and gloves onto the couch and went over to the bar. “I ran into Clark,” he said evenly.

Lex, who was sitting at his desk, didn’t even look up. “As Batman?”

Bruce grunted and collapsed onto the couch. It creaked ominously. Lex did look up then with a dark glare.

“You break that couch and you are buying a new one.”

“Fine.” He sipped his drink, making sure Lex wasn’t looking about him anymore. “And yes, I met him as Batman. He seemed to be in a bit of trouble.”

“Oh?” Lex’s voice was bland.

“You know, he’s very strong and fast.”

“Interesting.”

“Really, very strong and fast,” Bruce prodded.

“I don’t know what you can mean,” Lex said, eyes still focused on the work in front of him.

“I see how it is,” Bruce said as he stood and began to remove the rest of his armor. “You pretend that you don’t know and he pretends that you don’t know.”

“He doesn’t know that I know,” Lex said with a sigh. He threw his pen down and leaned back in his chair. “I don’t want him to know that I know. I want him to trust me enough to tell me.” He glared at Bruce once again. “And I don’t want you to use this as a way to date him.”

“I won’t,” Bruce stated. “I’m even offended you would think that about me.”

“I know how you are. Like a dog with a bone.”

“I won’t use this against him. I promise.”

Lex stared at Bruce for a long time before nodding. “I believe you. Pick up your shit off my floor and take a bath. You smell.”

Bruce threw a glove at Lex and laughed when it smacked the other man in the face.

****

After Bruce got some well-deserved sleep, he made his way out to the Kent farm, hoping to talk to Clark some more and get to know the other man. He pulled into the driveway and looked around. It didn’t seem like anyone was home, but that didn’t mean Bruce couldn’t poke around the farm. He wanted some kind of clue to Clark’s abilities.

As Bruce rounded the barn, he saw Clark working in the field. He was shirtless and lifting a tractor. It was not something he expected to see. He must have made a noise, and Clark must have heard him even at such a distance, because Clark’s head whipped around and he dropped the tractor. Clark winced, made sure the tractor wasn’t broken, and then ran towards him.

“Bruce, uh, hi. I didn’t know you’d be coming,” Clark swallowed.

“It was a surprise,” Bruce said, his eyes roving over Clark’s chest. The younger man blushed and reached for his shirt, which was hanging on the barn door. He put it on, but didn’t button the flannel shirt up.

“I don’t know what you saw,” Clark began.

“Are you one of those meteor mutants that Lex was telling me about?” Bruce cut him off, hoping to keep Clark’s secret and his own.

“Um, yes,” Clark replied looking to the left. Bruce would have to break him of that. “You can’t tell anyone, okay? My parents know, but no one else. I don’t want to be, like, an experiment or something.”

Bruce made his eyes bigger. “I would never! I couldn’t see you all tied up like that.” He placed a hand on the other man’s shoulder and smiled. “Now, I don’t want this to be seen as a bribe, but I could be convinced to stay silent if you went out with me. And gave me a kiss right now.”

Clark turned a deeper red. Bruce was pleased to see the blush went all the way down his chest. “O-okay,” Clark stuttered. 

Bruce stepped forward, but Clark held out a hand. “I haven’t done this a lot, so I hope you aren’t disappointed. I know, well, the newspapers say you’ve had a lot of girlfriends and boyfriends and I know I won’t compare to them.”

Bruce laughed softly and pulled Clark closer. “Don’t worry.” He put a hand on Clark’s cheek and gently pulled him down for a kiss. It was chaste, just a touch of lips, but it was better than any kiss Bruce had had before.

Clark pulled away, a little breathless. “My parents are coming back.”

“You can hear them that far away?” Bruce asked stunned. There was more to this young man than being a mutant.

Clark shrugged. “You should go. You don’t want to get trapped into a conversation with my Dad before our first date. It might put you off.”

“Doubtful, but I’ll do as you ask. Speaking of which, when is a good time for you?”

“This weekend? Unless you’re busy. I start school on Monday, so it’s my last few days of freedom.”

“How about Saturday night at seven? You can come to Lex’s and I can drive us anywhere you want.”

“That’d be great,” Clark beamed at him. 

Bruce smiled back and kissed Clark again. He stroked a finger down Clark’s chest saying, “Oh, you might want to button up there Clark.” He gave Clark one more quick kiss and walked back to his car. He snuck a glance back and saw Clark staring back at him, touching his lips. He chuckled when Clark blushed and began to fumble with his shirt buttons.

****

Clark watched Bruce pull out of the driveway with a smile on his face. He knew his parents would ask what had happened, but he had no plans to tell them about the date. Clark knew they wouldn’t let him go and he desperately wanted to date the older man.

His parents truck passed Bruce’s car and when they pulled in front of the house, his Dad was frowning.

“Son, was that Bruce Wayne?”

“It was. He just came by to say hello. I think he’s leaving on Monday and Lex is throwing a party on Saturday, so Bruce invited me,” Clark lied. He could mostly lie to his parents, having had a lot of practice in that. It was lying to everyone else that tripped him up. He hated lying in general, but he wanted to go with Bruce.

“You can go,” Martha said as she walked up the stairs to go inside. “Just be home by eleven.”

“Mom,” Clark whined. “I’m going to be a junior, come on.”

Martha and Jonathan exchanged looks. “All right, midnight,” she said. “But just for Saturday. We’ll see how it goes after that.”

“Yes!” Clark cheered and hugged both his parents. “I’ll go finish the tractor now. It was all I had left when Bruce came by.”

“Don’t try to bribe us now, son!” Jonathan laughed.

“Dad!” But Clark was too happy to be annoyed by his parents teasing. He was going to go on his first date and no one could stop him.

****

The first thing Bruce said when Lex walked into the study was, “I have a date with Clark this Saturday.” Bruce was sitting on the couch, nursing a drink.

Lex faltered as he was walking to his desk, turned, and headed to the mini bar. He poured a large glass of whiskey and drank it one gulp. He poured himself another glass and glared at Bruce. “You swore you wouldn’t use Clark’s powers to get a date.”

“I didn’t!” Bruce protested. “I just went by to say hello and ask for a date. He was lifting a fucking tractor while shirtless and I made a noise. He heard me from fifty feet away. He asked me not to tell.”

“So you finagled a date out of it!”

“I didn’t go out there knowing he was doing that! I just wanted to see him.”

Lex kept glaring at Bruce as he went to his desk and picked up the phone. “If you are lying, I will call Alfred.”

“I’m not lying!” Bruce shouted. He felt a twinge of guilt, but he hadn’t gone out to the Kent farm with the purpose of finding out Clark’s secret again.

Bruce knew Lex saw the uncertain look that crossed his face, by the way the other man’s eyes narrowed. “I’m calling Alfred anyway and you tell him everything,” Lex demanded. He dialed the Wayne Manor number, while Bruce slouched on the couch. “Hello Alfred. It’s always nice to speak to you. Yes, it’s about Bruce. No, he isn’t injured. I’ll let him tell you.” Lex threw him the phone, which Bruce caught with one hand.

_“What is this about, Master Bruce?”_ Alfred asked.

Bruce related the whole story, from meeting Clark to seeing him use his powers twice. “And I did not go over to his farm to use his powers to gain a date,” Bruce said with finality.

_“And yet, that is somehow what you did,”_ Alfred drawled. Bruce made a face. _“Master Bruce, please don’t make faces. Now, from what you’ve said Master Clark would have gone out with you anyway, even if he is underage.”_ Bruce made a sound of protest, but it was ignored by Alfred. _“The next time you see the young man, you must apologize.”_

“Alfred,” Bruce growled.

_“No, sir. It is the proper thing to do. You will apologize for bribing him, for that is what you did and then you will take him on a proper date.”_

Bruce paused and glanced at Lex, who was watching intently. “You think he’s sixteen?” 

_“You don’t, sir?”_

“No.” Bruce scowled at Lex, who rolled his eyes at Bruce’s terse reply.

Alfred hummed in Bruce’s ear, so he turned back to the conversation with his butler “You believe him to be sixteen and you still think I should go on a date with him?”

_“You’ve already made the date, it’d be a shame to back out now. However, I shall be there to make sure things don’t move too fast for the poor boy.”_

“Alfred, really we aren’t teens.”

_“We shall see Master Bruce,”_ Alfred sniffed. _“Say good-bye to Master Lex for me.”_

“I will. Good-bye Alfred.” Bruce hung up and threw the phone back to Lex. “Alfred says good-bye and that I should still date Clark since I tricked him into going out with me.”  
Lex sighed as he sat next to Bruce. “I know you didn’t do it on purpose, but Clark is…”

“Different I know.”

“I was going to say young. I suppose he’s coming here.”

“Yes. I passed his parents as I left the farm, so I don’t know what he told them.”

“A lie probably.”

Bruce laughed loudly. “That poor guy can’t lie to save his life.”

“Maybe not to you, Mr. Detective, but he manages to lie to everyone else pretty well.”

“They hear want they want.”

“Probably.” Lex turned to face Bruce. “Fine, I give you my blessing to date my other best friend, but if you hurt him, I will personally plan your downfall.”

Bruce narrowed his eyes, but nodded. He got the feeling a lot of people would plot his downfall if he hurt Clark.

****

The next day, Clark pulled Chloe and Pete into the Talon. He hoped to spot Bruce before their date on Saturday.

“What are you doing, Clark?” Chloe hissed as he shoved them into a booth.

“I’m looking for Bruce,” Clark muttered.

“I thought you saw him yesterday,” Pete said. Chloe glared at him. “What?”

“You told Pete and not me?”

“I called Clark to hang out this weekend, you know before we have to go back to school.”

“Bruce is taking me on a date,” Clark blurted in a rush.

His friends blinked at him. Chloe beamed and bounced in her seat before giving Clark a big hug. Pete frowned and poked at the table.

“What’s wrong, Pete?” Clark asked. “Aren’t you happy for me?”

“Yeah, man. But, he thinks you are eighteen or older, I just know it. No way would he look at you like that and kiss you if he knew you were sixteen.”

“He kissed you?” Chloe squealed in delight.

“Three times,” Clark blushed as he remembered the kisses. “I told Pete about those, but not about the date.”

“Do your parents know?” Chloe asked.

“No. I don’t want them too. I said Lex was throwing a going away party for Bruce.”

This time, Chloe frowned. “You should probably tell Lex that.”

“Yeah,” Clark said with a wince. “I’ll swing by tonight and tell him.” He looked around the Talon, but still didn’t see Bruce or Lex. He sighed.

“We can hang out here,” Chloe said, patting his arm. “I need coffee and you need to tell me the rest of the story!”

Clark nodded and the three teens went to order coffee.

****

Clark raced around his room, making sure he had everything; house keys, cell phone, and wallet. He was wearing a pair of black jeans, a black button up, and a grey/silver tie. He was even wearing his nicest pair of black shoes, with grey socks. Chloe had helped him pick the outfit. Clark just hoped it was appropriate for wherever Bruce was taking him. Satisfied he had everything, Clark made his way downstairs.

“Oh, Clark,” Martha said, a happy smile on her face.

“What? Is something sticking out?” Clark turned in a circle, hoping to find the problem, but stopped when his Dad laughed at him.

“No, dear, you just look very nice.” Martha came over and kissed his cheek. “You’re growing up so fast.”

“Thanks Mom. Chloe helped.”

“Are she and Pete coming to pick you up?” Jonathan asked.

“Yep.” A horn honked in the distance. “That must be them, now. See you guys later.”

“Midnight!” Jonathan called after his son. He muttered when he didn’t get a response. Martha laid a hand on her husband’s shoulder.

“He’ll be okay,” she said quietly.

****

“Thanks for picking me up,” Clark said as he got into the backseat of Chloe’s car.

“No problem. What did Lex say when you told him?” Chloe asked as she made her way back onto the road.

“He was a little put out, but decided to throw a party anyway. Bruce and I might stay for a little bit before sneaking out so I can say I was there.”

“Does Bruce know you are lying?” Pete asked, turning to face his friend.

“Kind of?” Clark hedged. “I said my parents were worried about me dating, but I wanted to go. So they let me.”

“So, your parents think you are going to the party, Bruce thinks your parents think the party is the date, and only Chloe, Lex and I know that the real date is somewhere else? Is that right?”

“Yes, Pete.”

“Man,” Pete sighed. “This lying is taking too much effort.”

****

Bruce and Clark snuck out the servants’ door and towards the driveway. Bruce grabbed Clark’s hand and tugged him to follow. 

“I made sure to park my car out in the street, so we wouldn’t get blocked in,” Bruce said as they neared his car. Once there, he pushed Clark against the passenger door and kissed him. “You look great.”

“So do you,” Clark replied breathlessly.

Bruce was wearing all black; black slacks, a black button up, a black vest, even a black tie. Clark bet the older man was even wearing black underwear. He flushed at that thought and fumbled with the car door.

Bruce chuckled and went around to the driver’s side. “What were you and Lex talking about?” he asked as they got into the car.

“Oh, he just told me to be careful and I said I had heard about your reputation. Then I reminded him that I heard about his reputation and ignored that.”

“I’m sure that went over well,” Bruce smiled. He glanced over at Clark and stepped on the gas a little harder.

“Yeah,” Clark laughed. “He looked startled, but didn’t seem to upset. Just told me to be careful again and went to schmooze.”

“I hate that,” Bruce said with disgust. “I do it for my family’s charities, but I hate it.”

“You look like you’re having fun,” Clark said confusion clear in his voice.

“That’s part of the game,” Bruce said darkly. He shook himself. “Enough of that. Do you want to know where we are going?”

“Of course!” Clark beamed.

“I want to take you to my home.”

“Gotham?” Clark breathed with excitement. He hadn’t even been to Metropolis, much less Gotham.

“Yes. And you can meet my family.”

“I’d like that,” Clark said shyly.

Bruce reached out and grabbed Clark’s hand. He gave it a kiss. Clark blushed again.

“I like making you blush,” Bruce smirked.

“I noticed,” Clark muttered. He turned his head to watch the scenery, but didn’t let go of Bruce’s hand. “How will we get there?”

“I have a private plane waiting for us in Metropolis and the flight isn’t that long, an hour at the most.”

“Awesome. Uh, what will we do on the plane?” Clark looked fairly nervous. He wanted to kiss Bruce some more, but he wasn’t sure he was ready for more than that.

“We can talk if you’d like. Get to know each other.”

“That’d be great,” Clark smiled. “I don’t know much about you except what the papers tell me and I know not to trust them.”

Bruce laughed. “Smart man.”

They drove in companionable silence until Bruce pulled into the airport and drove towards his plane. Clark blushed again as Bruce helped him out of the car and up the stairs into the plane.

“It’s nice in here,” Clark said quietly. He strapped himself into a seat and tried not to grip the armrest too tightly.

Bruce noticed and sat across from Clark, making sure the younger man kept eye contact with him. “Not used to flying?”

“Uh, no. I’ve done it a few times for like, school or whatever, when I was younger. But I don’t really like it.”

“I don’t much care for it either,” Bruce said cheerfully, surprising Clark. “But Alfred says that’s because I’m a control freak.”

Clark laughed. “I can see that. Who is Alfred?”

“My family. After my parents…” Bruce cleared his throat before going on. “After they died, Alfred raised me on his own. I was a terror at some points, but he never gave up on me. He still hasn’t.”

“That’s wonderful.” 

The plane began to taxi down the runway and took off. Clark made himself relax, so he wouldn’t break Bruce’s plane. He felt something nudge his foot and he looked down to see Bruce’s foot rubbing against his in a soothing manner. Clark looked up at Bruce, who just smiled. Clark smiled back and rubbed his own foot against Bruce’s leg.

“Tell me about your parents,” Bruce insisted. He wanted to keep Clark distracted enough to stop freaking out.

“Oh they’re great. Mom, well, Mom couldn’t have kids. So they adopted me, but they never gave any indication that I wasn’t theirs, you know?”

Bruce nodded. “Did you always know you were adopted?”

“Uh, when I was about seven they told me. I think some kids at school were making fun of me because I didn’t look like Mom and Dad. But I always knew my parents loved me. They still do.”

“I like to think my parents love me and are proud of me,” Bruce said quietly.

“I’m sure they are,” Clark replied quickly. “You’re doing great things in Gotham.”

“Not enough.”

“I think doing things like you are with your charities and building programs will go a long way.”

“Crime is still rampant in the Narrows and of course Batman is running loose.”

“Oh, I think Batman does a great service to Gotham,” Clark protested, thinking back to when he met the vigilante.

“Really?” Bruce asked surprised. “Most people don’t think so.”

“Most people don’t know what it’s like to need some help.” Clark flushed when he realized how that might sound to the billionaire. “Sorry, I didn’t mean–”

Bruce waved the apology off. “Don’t worry, I didn’t take it personally.”

Clark opened his mouth to say more, when the pilot came over the speakers. _“Preparing to land at Gotham Airport, Mr. Wayne. Please buckle up and stay seated.”_

“Wow, that really didn’t take any time at all,” Clark marveled. He felt Bruce stroking his leg again and managed to relax.

“I told you.”

They exited the plane and were greeted by an older gentleman. He bowed slightly. “Master Bruce and Master Clark.”

Clark blinked. “Uh, just Clark, please.”

Bruce laughed. “Don’t count on it Clark. This is Alfred Pennyworth.”

“Pleasure to meet you Mr. Pennyworth.” Clark held out a hand.

“Please, call me Alfred and it’s wonderful to meet the young man who has captured Master Bruce’s heart,” Alfred said with a smirk shaking Clark’s hand.

Clark flushed. “I–I don’t know about that.”

Bruce shook his head at Alfred’s antics and gestured to the car behind him. “Shall we?”

“Of course, Master Bruce. To the Manor?”

Bruce nodded as he and Clark got into the back. Alfred got into the front and started the car up.

“Does he drive you everywhere?” Clark asked quietly.

“Only in Gotham. It’s expected.”

“Oh.” Clark watched the city go by. “It’s awfully dark here. Uh, I didn’t mean that in a bad way,” he hurried on.

“It’s much darker than Metropolis,” Bruce agreed with a laugh. “And my manor is about three times the size of Lex’s.”

“What?” Clark gasped. “Lex’s manor is huge!”

Bruce laughed again and watched as Alfred smiled in the rearview mirror. He already knew his oldest friend adored Clark. Nothing else could ruin this night.

****

As they pulled into the Manor’s drive, Bruce suddenly remembered what Alfred had said about apologizing. He turned to Clark and took the younger man’s hand. “Clark,” he began.

“Is something wrong?” Clark bit his lip in worry.

Bruce rubbed his thumb over Clark’s lip. “No. I just wanted to apologize.”

“For what?” Clark frowned. He didn’t think Bruce had anything to apologize for. _Maybe he’s changed his mind,_ Clark thought.

“It was brought to my attention that using bribery was not a good way to gain a date.” Bruce shot a look at Alfred, who nodded before stopping the car and getting out. “It was rude and ungentlemanly of me.” Bruce kissed the back of Clark’s hand. “Can you forgive me?”

Clark’s face turned a deep red. “Yes, of course. I hadn’t thought there was anything wrong with your asking.”

Bruce tilted his head at that comment. He smiled slightly. “Then you must not get asked out properly at all.”

“No,” Clark shook his head, “not really. I’m not popular.”

Alfred opened the car door for them, so Bruce’s voice was muffled as he exited, “I don’t know why. You are gorgeous, smart, and funny.”

Clark’s blushed deepened as he followed Bruce out of the car. “Most people think I’m a big spaz.”

“Their loss and my gain,” Bruce said as he kissed Clark. “Now, this is Wayne Manor.”

Clark drew his eyes from Bruce to focus on the building in front of him. He saw Alfred walking away from them and into the large house. “Wow, this makes Lex’s manor look small.”

Bruce laughed and led Clark inside. “Alfred is finishing up cooking, so I’ll show you around.” He took Clark’s hand and tugged him towards a large room. “This is my study, I don’t use it too much.”

“It’s wonderful,” Clark said with awe. He had never seen a building like this before. “Do you have a library?”

“I do. It’s right here,” Bruce showed Clark to a door next to the study. “There’s actually a connecting door between the study and the library. I used to use it all the time, when my father was working.”

“That’s sweet,” Clark smiled.

Bruce cleared his throat and brought Clark to another room, closer to the front door than the study. “This is the sitting room, where I entertain guests and then next door is the living room, where any close friends or family would be if they visited.”

“That seems strange to have different rooms for people visiting.”

“I know,” Bruce chuckled, “but that’s how it’s expected to be.”

“And you always do everything you are expected too?” Clark challenged.

“No. I like to keep people on their toes.” Bruce quickly kissed Clark before leading him to the dining room. “If there was a large party, we would eat here, but since it’s just the two of us, I thought we could eat in the kitchen.”

“I like that. The dining room seems kind of…unfriendly.”

Bruce’s mouth tightened, but before Clark could apologize, it cleared. “I don’t use it much. Come on.”

Clark tugged on Bruce’s hand and brought the other man to him and kissed him. Bruce pulled Clark closer and let out a low moan. Clark shivered as the kiss deepened. Bruce moved his hands to Clark’s back and was about to move them lower, when Alfred cleared his throat loudly.

“Dinner, Master Bruce,” the old man said primly.

“Yes, right. Dinner,” Bruce said as he smoothed out his clothes. He grabbed Clark’s hand once more and took him into the kitchen.

“Wow,” Clark exclaimed. “Mom would love this kitchen.”

“Perhaps she’ll see it someday,” Bruce said offhandedly.

Clark beamed at him and sat down at the table that was tucked away in a corner. It was laid out with china plates and fancy silverware. He fidgeted with his tie, trying not to look too nervous. Bruce sensed this and placed a hand on Clark’s arm.

“I don’t care which fork you use,” Bruce joked. “And neither will Alfred.”

“Is Alfred joining us?”

“No, Master Clark. I shall leave you in peace,” Alfred replied as he placed two salads on the table. “Everything else is right here.” He pointed to a cart next to the table. “Help yourselves.”

Bruce nodded. “Thanks Alfred.”

“Maybe next time you could join us?” Clark asked.

Alfred blinked, but nodded slightly. He bowed as he left the room.

“He and Mom would get along like a house on fire.”

“Alfred has the ability to get along with most people. It was something I had to work on.”

Clark cocked his head and bit into the salad laid in front of him. “People seem to like you.”

“I’m rich, Clark.”

“Oh,” Clark frowned. “That’s a stupid reason to like someone.”

Bruce laughed loudly. “If only more people were like you.”

Clark flushed and looked down at his plate. He wasn’t used to all these compliments Bruce threw at him. Oh, sure his parents said the same kind of things, but they were his parents, they had to say that kind of stuff. This was Bruce Wayne, Gotham’s own playboy. Clark shook his head and went back to eating. Bruce had set a few pieces of chicken and some potato salad on his plate.

“This is very good. Almost as good as Mom’s. Uh, don’t tell her I said that,” Clark said hastily.

“I won’t.” Bruce smiled as he watched Clark clean his plate rapidly. “You eat a lot don’t you?”

“Uh, sorry,” Clark flushed again. “Dad said it’s ‘cause I’m still growing.”

Bruce frowned, thinking of what Lex and Alfred had said about the younger man. He decided to test it, hoping they were wrong. “So, Clark. When do you got back to MetU?”

Clark paused, food halfway to his mouth. He swallowed nervously and set the fork down. “I don’t. I go to Smallville High.”

“A senior then?” Bruce smiled blandly.

Clark’s eyes darted left and Bruce tensed. _Damn it!_

“I thought Lex told you,” Clark said in a small voice. He hunched his shoulders, trying to look as small as possible. Bruce didn’t like that look for the younger man, but he couldn’t make it any better.

Before Bruce could say anything, Alfred entered and said, “Sir? An urgent call for you.”

“I’ll be right back Clark,” Bruce said roughly. Bruce threw down his napkin and stalked out of the kitchen, Alfred at his heels. They went into the study and Bruce growled, “What is it?”

Alfred flicked on the small TV that was in the study. A live news feed appeared. _“Dr. Pamela Isley aka Poison Ivy has escaped from max security at Arkham Asylum. Batman placed her in the Asylum three months ago. How she escaped is unknown.”_ The camera then panned to the sky, where the Bat-Signal shown in the sky.

“Damn it! Why can’t they ever stay in there? I’ll have to do a recon of the Asylum if they keep breaking out.” Bruce moved towards a bookshelf, but before he could do anything, Alfred spoke up.

“What about Master Clark?”

“Shit.” Bruce made his way back to the kitchen with Alfred following. Once there he saw Clark sitting where he had left the boy, dejectedly slumped over and pushing the food around on his plate. Bruce coughed and Clark looked up, eyes shining with hope.

“How old are you?” Bruce asked gruffly.

“Sixteen,” Clark swallowed. He sat back as Alfred began to clean up dinner. He bit his lip and looked at the table.

“I’m sorry Clark, there was a misunderstanding and now I have _important_ business to attended too. Alfred will see you back to the airport.” He turned quickly on his heel and raced for the study. He had to make sure Ivy went back where she belonged.

****

Clark tried not to wince as Bruce emphasized important, clearly indicating that sixteen-year-old Clark Kent was not. He rubbed at his eyes, hoping he wouldn’t cry until he was home. Alfred touched his shoulder gently.

“Master Clark?”

“It’s all right Alfred. I understand. Bruce Wayne can’t be seen with a sixteen-year-old. I had hoped though…” Clark trailed off. “I was sure he knew, though.”

“Master Bruce tends to go after what he wants, without thinking of the consequences.”

Clark sighed heavily. He wanted to tell Alfred not to worry about taking him back, but he didn’t think the older man knew about his abilities. Clark bit his lip. _I hope Bruce still keeps his promise,_ Clark thought helplessly.

“Are you ready, Master Clark?” Alfred asked softly.

“Yeah, I’m ready.”

Alfred and Clark walked out the Manor silently. Clark cast a look at the study, where he could hear Bruce muttering, but kept following Alfred out the door. The ride to the airport was also silent until they reached the plane.

“How will you get home?” Alfred asked. 

“I can call my friends to pick me up.” Clark hesitated before exiting the car. He leaned forward and said, “Could you do two things for me?”

“Of course, Master Clark.”

“Could you apologize to Bruce for me?”

“Apologize? Whatever for?”

“For leading him on. I didn’t mean too.”

Alfred’s face tightened, but he nodded. “And the other?”

“Ask him if he’ll keep his promise.”

“I will. It was nice to meet you, Master Clark.”

“Same to you, Alfred. I really loved the food.” Clark then left the car and made his way to the plane. Once inside, he sat down and tried to curl up. He hoped he could sleep a little bit as this time he had no one to distract him.

****

As Batman crouched on a rooftop across from the warehouse where Poison Ivy was supposed to be hiding up, his communicator beeped. He swore and answered.

“What is it Alfred?” he growled. It was a secure line, so Batman had no problem using his butler’s name.

“Master Clark has boarded the airplane and asked me to do two things,” Alfred said tartly. Batman winced slightly. He knew his guardian was upset with him, but the boy was sixteen, what else could he have done?

“What are they?”

“He wanted to make sure you kept your promise. I can only assume he meant about keeping his powers a secret.”

“I will. I’ll tell him somehow. And the second?”

“He,” Alfred’s voice tightened and he let out a heavy breath. “He said he was sorry. For leading you on.”

Batman was silent. He couldn’t believe Clark thought he had lead Bruce on. Bruce was the one who should be apologizing, even though he never would. He had ignored what Lex and Alfred had told him in his own blind lust for the boy. His hand tightened on a nearby fire escape.

“Master Bruce?” Alfred said faintly.

Batman refocused on his communicator and said, “I’m here. Got distracted by movement inside the warehouse.”

“I’m sure,” Alfred replied dryly. “Be careful.” He paused before asking, “Should I send Master Clark a bouquet of roses?”

“What?” Batman was confused by the segue his butler had made.

“That is what you send your dates who you leave behind for _important_ business.”

Bruce cringed at the tone he heard in Alfred’s voice, but only said, “No. He wouldn’t appreciate them, I’m sure. I’ll…figure something out. I have to go. Batman out.” He disconnected and dived toward the warehouse, hoping a good fight would keep his mind off of Clark.

****

It had been one month since Clark’s disastrous date with Bruce. His Mom and Dad had been worried when he came home at ten and thought that he was just upset because his crush on Bruce was unrequited. Chloe and Pete had tried to console him, even going so far as to swear off WayneTech. Clark had chuckled softly and said, “It’s okay. I’m going to be okay.” His friends looked at him with suspicion, but agreed to drop the subject.

The hardest to talk to had been Lex, especially since Lex ranted about how he had told Bruce, but Bruce chose not to listen.  
“Don’t stop being friends with him,” Clark had begged. “You don’t have to hang out with me anymore if it’s too awkward.”

Lex scowled at him and said, “Don’t be stupid. I won’t drop either of you, but I’m totally ignoring Bruce for two weeks.”

Clark smiled crookedly and changed the subject to his math homework. It was a tough subject for him and Lex had promised to help him with it.

Another major problem occurred two days after he had the conversation with Lex. Bruce suddenly appeared back in Smallville and seemed to be following Clark. The other man never talked to Clark, but was always there. Clark worried if Bruce had changed his mind about Clark’s secret.

He’d finally had enough in October. Clark found Bruce in the Talon, sitting at a table in the corner. He walked over to the older man and sat down. Bruce frowned at him, but said nothing.

“Are you following me to study me?” Clark asked quietly, leaning in to talk to Bruce.

Bruce, who had taken a sip of coffee, blinked at him over the rim of the cup. “No. I swore I wouldn’t tell anyone and I won’t. I just.” Bruce cleared his throat and looked away. “I felt bad. You shouldn’t apologize to me. I should apologize to you.”

“But I lead you on!” Clark protested. “I should have told you how old I was and not relied on others to do it. It was wrong of me.”

“No. I should have listened to Lex and Alfred. I would have…well, that doesn’t matter now.”

Clark tried not to flinch, but he didn’t think he was too successful when Bruce looked away. “Were you following to try to apologize to me?” he asked. 

“Yes. There just didn’t see to be a right time.”

“Alfred told you to, didn’t he?”

“And Lex.” Bruce shifted in his seat. “How’s school?”

“I’m having a tough time with math this year. Lex is helping me.”

Bruce frowned. “I could help.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Clark looked down at the table and traced a pattern. “Besides you live in Gotham. How can you help from another city?”

“Over the phone,” Bruce muttered sullenly.

“Look,” Clark said with a glare. “You said we couldn’t date. You don’t get to come here and follow me around and get jealous over Lex.”

“You’re right,” Bruce replied. He stood, grabbed his coffee and left Clark sitting at the table.

Clark watched him go with a pang in his chest. “What an asshole,” he mumbled as he laid his head down on the table.

****

Batman surveyed the ruined farmhouse (there seemed to be a lot of them within Smallville) with a scowl. He knew Clark was right about everything, but he couldn’t leave the boy alone. _And he is a boy. But he’s almost of age._ Batman shook his head, trying to focus. There hadn’t been any more news coming out of Metropolis, but it was better to be safe than to be sorry. At least that’s what Batman told himself. He was just about to leave when he saw Clark, stumble into view. Before he could even think about it, he swooped down and landed next to the boy.

“Clark? What’s wrong?” He grabbed Clark’s arm to keep him upright. Clark looked ill. His face was pale and he was sweating. He was holding his left arm close to his chest. Batman set him down carefully and pulled the arm away from him. Clark moaned, but Batman just shushed him. He examined the arm and saw a few green chunks embedded in Clark’s arm, with blood dripping out. “What happened?”

“Fighting some lizard thing. Threw rocks at me,” Clark panted, clearly having trouble speaking, but pushing through the pain to explain as best he could.

“These are meteor rocks.” Batman pulled one of the rocks out of Clark’s arm and held it up. “Are you allergic to them?” 

“Basically.” The boy was suddenly wracked with a spasm. Batman held him down and quickly removed the other rocks. Then he put them in his belt.

“You still don’t look well.”

“Need to be lead lined,” Clark replied weakly as he crawled away from Batman. 

Batman quickly stepped farther away from Clark and watched in awe as the boy got his strength back. He regained his tan and even his arm stopped bleeding.

“So, uh,” Clark shuffled his feet and rubbed at his hair.

“You aren’t a mutant,” Batman stated calmly. He eyed Clark, hoping to find some clue as to what he was.

Clark took care of that for him by blurting out, “No. I’m an alien. Oh my god, don’t tell anyone! I came when I was a baby and those rocks came with me and they make me sick and are the only things that can hurt me. I’ve been hit my bullets and they don’t even hurt.”

Batman cocked his head slightly. “You don’t know what the rocks are or where you came from?”

“No. Well, there’s my spaceship, but I talked to it once and I didn’t like it, so I didn’t go back.”

“Didn’t like it?”

Clark shifted and looked away. “It made me uncomfortable. It said…”

Batman waited for Clark to finish. He knew the boy wanted to talk about this to someone, even if it was someone he barely knew.

“It said I was meant to rule over the world, but I don’t want to. I want to help people.”

“Huh,” Batman said.

“What?” Clark snapped out.

“Most people with your kind of power wouldn’t turn down the chance to rule the world.”

“I’m not most people.”

“I can see that. Anyway, I can study these rocks for you, if you want.”

“That’d be great!” Clark beamed at him.

Batman nodded and made to leave, but stopped when Clark said, “You know Bruce Wayne right?”

He turned and frowned. “Why?”

“Well, uh, we were sort of friends and now we aren’t, for reasons I won’t go into, and I was wondering if you could say hi for me. It sort of ended on a bad note and I don’t want him to think I hate him.”

“I can do that,” Batman said softly.

Clark smiled again and raced off. Batman sighed and began the walk back to his car. He needed to talk to Alfred.

****

Clark sighed as he ran around the farm, doing his chores. It had been a few weeks since Batman had helped him with those meteor rocks and everything had been quiet in Smallville. The superhero had yet to return to tell Clark anything about the rocks, but Clark wasn’t worried about that. He was worried that Bruce had disappeared since the coffee shop incident, as Clark called it. Lex had told him that Bruce had run back to Gotham, but there had been no news of the playboy, so Clark wasn’t sure where Bruce was.

Clark let out another sigh as he finished his last chore before he skidded to a stop in front of his house. He dusted off his clothes and then walked inside. “Ma, I finished–” Clark stopped at the sight in front of him.

Bruce was sitting at the kitchen table with his Dad. His Mom was with Alfred, cooking in the kitchen.

“Bruce?” Clark asked in confusion.

The man in question looked at him and smiled. “Hello Clark. You have lovely parents.”

“Uh, thanks.” He moved to the table and sat down. “Why are you here?”

“Bruce came by to talk to us,” Jonathan said.

“About what?” Clark gulped, eyes darting around the room.

“It seems you two hit it off,” Martha said coming up behind him and laying a plate of food on the table. “And he wants permission to date you.”

Clark paused in reaching for the food and blushed, “Oh, um.”

Bruce smiled again and reached out to touch Clark’s hand. “I thought it was better this way.”

“Perhaps,” Alfred stated from the kitchen, “Master Bruce and Master Clark could talk outside.”

Jonathan nodded. “Not to far from the house though.”

Bruce stood and held out a hand to Clark, who took it and stood as well. Bruce turned to Jonathan and Martha and said, “We’ll be on the porch.”

“I’ll call when dinner is ready,” Martha said, as Bruce and Clark walked out the door.

Once outside, Clark pulled his hand away and took several steps back. “I don’t understand,” he said with confusion.

“It was brought to my attention that I was…rude.”

“Rude,” Clark repeated dully.

“Yes. I apologize.”

“And asking permission to date me?”

Bruce moved closer to Clark and kissed his cheek. “I like you. Alfred reminded me that I should be happy and that age changes.”

“My parents bought that?”

Bruce laughed and kissed Clark’s cheek again. “Yes. Martha said it was sweet. I didn’t tell them about our first date though.”

“Probably a good idea.”

“They also set some ground rules. We can only kiss until you’re eighteen, which I agreed to because I don’t want to get arrested, plus we would get to know each other. Also, all dates must be chaperoned.”

Clark groaned. “I understand, but that’s so annoying.”

“So is jail,” Bruce quipped.

Clark made a face, and then asked. “Who would chaperone us?”

“Alfred, your parents, or Lex.”

“Lex?” Clark asked in shock.

“They trust him,” Bruce shrugged. “He agreed to go with us. He even vouched for me.”

“I’m really confused,” Clark confessed.

Bruce laughed softly and tugged Clark closer, wrapping his arms around the younger man. “We can be together.” He kissed Clark lightly. “I know I have a long way to go to make it up to you.”

“You do,” Clark replied, but he snuggled closer to Bruce. “I was afraid you’d tell someone about me. I was worried I’d done something wrong. I knew I should have told you how old I was, but you seemed interested in me, and no one ever is, so I didn’t say anything.”

Bruce pulled back slightly to look Clark in the eyes. “Nothing was your fault. I should have believed what Lex was telling me. I could have handled it better.”

“You were busy with work.”

“I still should have acted better. I was raised better than that. My parents would have been appalled. I should have acted more like a gentleman.”

“Like Alfred taught you to be?”

“Yes,” Bruce smiled.

Clark smiled back. “You seem to be doing a better job now.”

Bruce looked away and swallowed nervously. “Yes, well, Alfred has a way of making a point.”

Clark laughed loudly and leaned into Bruce for a kiss. Before it could go deeper, Martha yelled from inside, “Dinner’s ready!”

Bruce pulled away and sighed. “Come on. Martha and Alfred worked on the meal. It’s all your favorites.”

Clark smiled and took Bruce’s hand and tugged him back inside so they could eat with their family.

****

Bruce and Alfred stayed for the whole weekend, but at Lex’s house. Clark had gone out a few times with Bruce. They had gotten some looks, but since they were with Pete, Chloe, and Lex, no one said anything.

That lasted until Monday morning. On Sunday night, Bruce took Clark and his parents to dinner and a play in Metropolis. A paparazzi had snapped a picture of Clark and Bruce kissing, but you could only see the back of Clark’s head. His parents’ picture was not taken, so Clark wasn’t worried, not even when the picture was all over the internet by the time they got back to Smallville. 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to stay?” Bruce asked as he sat in the Kent kitchen on Monday.

Clark kissed his cheek and replied, “No. You have to worry about your business. Besides you can’t even see my face.”

“People around here might figure it out.”

Clark shrugged as he packed his backpack. “I can take some teasing if they do.”

Bruce frowned and pulled Clark back to him so they could kiss again. “You shouldn’t have to take anything.”

“It’ll be okay,” Clark said as he pulled away.

“Fine, but if there’s any trouble, let me know.”

“I will,” Clark said. He grabbed his bag and the two walked outside and towards Bruce’s car where Alfred was patiently waiting. “Maybe next weekend we could tell my parents that you know about my gifts.”

“We can do that. Hopefully they won’t be too mad,” Bruce grimaced. “It might seem awfully soon to them.”

“Hmm,” Clark worried on his lip. “You might be right. We could wait a few weeks?”

“Might be for the best.” Bruce kissed Clark once more, then got into his car.

Clark waved as Alfred pulled out of the drive. His Mom came up behind him and placed a hand on his back.

“Are you happy Clark?” she asked.

“I am.” He turned and kissed her cheek.

Martha smiled at her son. “That’s all we want. Your Dad and I talked for a long time about Bruce. We weren’t sure, but he seemed very sincere and Alfred was insistent that Bruce would be good for you. He also convinced that you would be good for Bruce.”

Clark blushed. “I like to think I am.”

“Good. Is Chloe picking you up?”

“Yeah, but I might run out and meet her.”

“Just be careful and have a good day.”

“Thanks, Mom.” Clark ran down the road, hoping to meet Chloe’s car soon. He noticed he past it and skidded to a stop. He waited for Chloe to turn the car around and catch up to him.

“Hey guys,” he said as he climbed into the back seat.

“Thanks for stopping Clark,” Chloe snarked.

Clark grinned widely. “You are welcome.”

“You’re in an awfully good mood for someone who has pictures of himself kissing Bruce Wayne all over the internet. Have you seen them? They were in a bunch of papers too.”

Clark shook his head. “No. Bruce didn’t want to me see any of that, not yet anyway.”

“That makes sense,” Chloe piped up. “You aren’t used to the press yet.”

“That’s the only thing I’m not looking forward to in the relationship, but I can manage it for Bruce.” Clark grimaced and said, “Let’s talk about something else.”

“Okay,” Pete agreed. “Have you seen ‘The Avengers’ yet?”

The three teens chatted about the latest movies to come out and which one was better. By the time they got to school, Clark had forgotten all about the pictures. He climbed out of Chloe’s car as it came to a stop. As he got out, Lana walked up to him.

“Hi Clark,” she said with a smile.

He smiled back. “Hey Lana.”

“I saw the pictures of you and Bruce.”

“You can’t see my face!” Clark protested. Then he blushed and said, “I mean, uh…”

Lana laughed. “You should work on denying it. Besides I could tell it was you.”

“You think anyone else knows?”

“I’d say so,” Pete chimed in, gesturing around.

Clark looked around and saw everyone pointing and staring at him. He blushed harder, if that was possible, and looked at the ground.

“Well,” Chloe smirked. “At least today will be interesting.”

****

By the time school was over, Clark was miserable. Everyone at school, even the teachers and principle, had known it was him in the picture with Bruce. Some people had picked on him for being gay, while others had asked a million rude questions about Bruce. Clark sighed heavily as he walked into his house. He looked up at a noise and shouted in surprise.

“Batman!” he exclaimed, breathing hard. “You startled me.”

Batman shrugged. He seemed to take up a lot of space in Clark’s kitchen. “I finished going over those rocks you gave me.”

“Where are my parents?” Clark asked with a frown. He trusted Batman not to hurt them, but knocking them out was another story.

“Out,” he replied shortly. “Do you want to know about the fragments or not?”

“Uh, yes. Sorry. Go on.”

“The rocks appeared to be dangerous to only you, but it seems that prolonged contact with them causes some kind of deformation.”

“How long term? Is the town safe? Everyone has these rocks in their fields where we grow food!”

“Just skin contact,” Batman assured him. “If they’re in the food and water supply people might grow an immunity.”

“Might?”

“They might also turn into mutants.” Batman looked over Clark. “You aren’t sick all the time are you?”

“No.”

“So the amount in the food and water doesn’t effect you,” Batman theorized. “Although, it might weaken your powers. I wouldn’t know unless we did some tests.”

“If that’s true, I’d have to stop eating food grown here which is impossible. I need to eat a lot.”

“I’ve noticed,” Batman smirked. Then he seemed to shake himself before saying, “Anyway, just thought I’d let you know.”

“Thanks Batman,” Clark sighed. He didn’t learn much more about the meteor rocks than he already knew. Plus, now he had the added bonus of being worried for the whole town. “I appreciate it.”

Batman grunted and left out the back door, his cape flapping behind him.

Clark snorted and shook his head slowly. “What a strange guy.”

****

A few weeks later, Clark was at Wayne Manor with Lex, who had dropped him off and then decided to stay.

Bruce had frowned as they had walked into the house, but lead them to the living room where they were now sitting on the couch. Lex and Bruce talked business while drinking. Clark just leaned against Bruce and listened to them talk.

“Alfred is already our chaperone, Lex, so you don’t need to be here,” Bruce bit out while putting an arm around Clark’s shoulder and pulled him closer.

Lex smirked from behind his glass of whiskey. “Sure Bruce, but it can’t hurt to have another pair of eyes.”

“Lex,” Clark started.

“Sorry Clark,” Lex cut him off. “You know how I love messing with Wayne.”

“I hate you too Luthor.”

Lex chuckled and finished his drink. He placed it on the coffee table and stood. “I think I’ll take my leave for now. Since Bruce has left the market, there are many more partners to go ‘round.”

Bruce made a face at his friend. “Good luck to you. Don’t marry anyone who wants to kill you.”

“Ha ha,” Lex replied with a glare.

Clark chuckled at their banter and said, “Just be safe Lex.”

“I will,” Lex smiled at his young friend. “I have Bruce’s number and who knows. Batman might save me.” He waved and walked out of the room.

“You wish!” Bruce shouted at Lex’s retreating back. He huffed as the front door slammed shut.

Clark rested his head on Bruce’s shoulder and grinned as Bruce began to stroke his hair. Clark made a pleased noise and tried to move closer to Bruce.

“What do you want to do?” Bruce asked as he continued running his fingers through Clark’s hair.

“I have a few ideas,” Clark murmured in, what he hoped was a seductive manner.

Bruce snorted. “So do I, but I promised your parents and Alfred.”

Clark heaved a sigh and got onto his knees to face Bruce. “I know. Sometimes I wish you weren’t such a good guy.”

“Some people say I’m not.”

“They don’t know you,” Clark replied as he leaned in and kissed Bruce.

Bruce hummed into the kiss and pulled Clark onto his lap so they could kiss more easily. Clark wound up straddling Bruce’s legs and hovering over them, so as not hurt Bruce. He moaned against Bruce’s mouth and ground down onto him.

“Master Bruce,” Alfred interrupted with a cough.

Clark jerked away and nearly fell off the couch. Bruce grabbed his arms and managed to stop him.

“My apologies,” Alfred continued once Clark was re-settled on Bruce’s lap. He raised an eyebrow and Clark blushed, but the butler said nothing.

“I’m sure,” Bruce said dryly. “What is it?”

“A business call for you,” Alfred replied, his eyes flicking towards the window.

Bruce let out a sigh and kissed Clark. “Sorry, but duty calls.”

“It’s awfully late for anyone to be calling,” Clark frowned as he bit his lip.

Bruce chuckled wryly. “My board of directors needs constant reassurance from me. They never seem to believe anything Lucius says.”

Clark laughed and climbed off his boyfriends lap. “Well, in that case, I can keep myself busy.”

“I might be a long time, so just go to bed if it gets too late.”

Clark nodded and flipped on the television. Bruce kissed the top of his head and left.

“Would you like anything Master Clark?” Alfred asked.

“Popcorn? I can help you with it.”

“No, please. Stay seated.

“Okay,” Clark acquiesced. “I know you don’t like people in your kitchen.”

“Indeed,” Alfred replied with a smirk and left Clark alone.

****

Hours later, Clark had fallen asleep on the couch. He was awoken by loud banging noises. He sat up slowly and called out softly, “Bruce? Alfred?”

There was no reply. He bit his lip in worry and got off the couch to investigate the noises. They seemed to be coming from the library, so Clark quietly went towards it. He walked in and saw one of the bookshelves open. He knew that the Manor had secret passages, but he’d never seen one before. He made his may to the bookshelf and peeked inside.

Instead of the long hallway that he was expecting, there was a staircase leading down. Clark frowned and went down the stairs. As he went deeper, he could hear voices. He hadn’t heard them before through the thick rocks that seemed to line the staircase.

“Sir,” one voice that sounded like Alfred, but couldn’t be, said. “Really, you must sit still. You are injured.”

“Shut up, Alfred,” growled the other voice that couldn’t possibly be Bruce.

Clark descended the last couple of steps and his mouth dropped open at what he saw. It was a huge cave filled with all kinds of…things. Clark couldn’t even describe some of them. In front of the cave opening was the Batmoblie, as the press had dubbed it. A massive computer dominated one side of the cave, while a wall of costumes dominated another. Near the wall of costumes was Alfred and Bruce, who was dressed as Batman, except he had no cowl on.

“What?” Clark asked in shock.

Bruce and Alfred turned towards him and Bruce shoved Alfred away. He stood with a wince and said, “Clark. I can explain.”

“What is this?” Clark asked, while waving his hands around.

“My headquarters, which I can explain,” he repeated.

“I don’t need you to explain!” Clark shouted. “You’re Batman! You lied to me!”

“I am and I didn’t.”

Clark glared. “You knew about me as Batman, before you knew about me as Bruce. You didn’t even say anything!”

“It’s a secret identity for a reason!” Bruce shouted back.

Alfred had moved back to where he had been and began cleaning up. Clark watched him and narrowed his eyes, “Does Alfred know about me?”

“Yes, I tell Alfred everything.”

“But you couldn’t trust me on this. Oh my god,” Clark realized. “You didn’t want to date me, you wanted to fuck me and leave me.”

“Before I knew you were sixteen, yes.”

Alfred sighed hopelessly and closed his eyes. “Master Bruce, you are not helping matters.”

“Well, I won’t lie to him now!” Bruce spun around to face Alfred. They glared at each other until Clark let out a growl.

“Who else did you tell?”

“No one. Lex knows about both of us. Although, he guessed on both counts and has the decency to not bring it up.”

Clark quickly closed his eyes when he started seeing red. He swung around and punched the wall. It cracked ominously, but stayed standing.

“Try not to destroy the foundation, Master Clark,” Alfred said quietly. “It will be difficult to fix.”

“Were you ever going to tell me?” Clark asked sadly, ignoring Alfred. He felt Bruce come up behind him, as the cape swirled around their feet.

“Yes. I went about everything all wrong. I was going to just fuck you and leave you, then you turned out to be sixteen and wonderful. I don’t trust people besides Alfred. Every time I have tried, it has ended badly. But these last few weeks have made me trust you and love you. I was going to tell you this weekend. Tonight in fact, after dinner, but Penguin started terrorizing an event and I had to go.”

Clark turned to face his boyfriend and saw the sincerity on his face. “Is that why you left on our first date?”

“Yes, but it was Poison Ivy that time.”

“I love you too,” Clark said evenly.

Bruce smiled slightly. “Even if I am an asshole?”

“Even then. This doesn’t make everything better though.”

“I know,” Bruce said seriously. “I can show you around?”

“Sure, but aren’t you injured?”

Bruce waved his concern off. “I’ve had worse.”

“That doesn’t actually make me feel better,” Clark grumbled, but followed Bruce around the cave as he showed the younger man everything.

Alfred nodded to Clark as the butler went upstairs. Things would just fine for the duo.

****

_One Year Later_

Clark groaned as he fell back on his bed. It had been a difficult year, not only with school and coming out to the media, but Bruce had been helping him with his powers. He mostly helped around Smallville, but he’d been venturing into Metropolis every now and then. He had even worked with Batman a few times and the papers had called them everything from a ‘dynamic duo’ to ‘a menace to society’.

“I still need a superhero name,” Clark muttered to himself as he closed his eyes.

“Clark!” Martha called up. “Bruce is here!”

He smiled at his ceiling and grabbed his glasses from the dresser before heading downstairs. Bruce had insisted he do something to change his everyday appearance if he wasn’t going to wear a mask when he saved people.

“Glasses? Really Clark?” Bruce had asked when Clark showed him.

“What? No one notices a shy guy with glasses.”

“You’re like six feet tall!”

“Six feet and two inches,” Clark corrected with a smile. “Besides, I’m good at blending in.”

Bruce had huffed in exasperation, but let it go. It had worked so far, much to Bruce’s surprise.

Downstairs, he found Bruce chatting with his mother. “Hey,” he said with a big grin.

“Hey,” Bruce replied, turning to kiss Clark. Since Clark was still underage, he had turned seventeen on May 12th, they had yet to progress past kissing. That was fine with Clark though, he liked getting to know Bruce without sex getting in the way. Although, Clark wouldn’t mind the sex. 

He shook his head and asked, “What are you two talking about?”

“Your Mom wants to make you a costume,” Bruce said with a smirk. Clark’s parents hadn’t been pleased that Bruce found out about his powers or that Clark was dating Batman, but they had come to accept in the past year.

“You can’t keep running around in sweats and black doesn’t suit you at all, sweetie,” Martha said as she bustled around the kitchen. “While it works for Bruce, you need more color.”

“We can talk about it later Mom,” Clark said as he rolled his eyes.

Bruce stifled a laugh and asked, “You ready?”

“Yep!”

“Have fun at Lex’s party,” Martha said as they walked outside.

“We will! Don’t wait up!”

“Oh, we most definitely will,” she called back.

Clark groaned and hid his face in Bruce’s shoulder, which was shaking with laughter.

“Your Mom is great,” Bruce said as he held open the car door for Clark. 

Clark smiled as he got in. “Yeah she is.” He watched Bruce get in and start the car, then he laughed.

“What is it?”

“I’m just remembering our first date. This was even the same car.” Clark watched in fascination as Bruce colored a little. “You brought this car on purpose!”

“Guilty as charged. It’s been a little over a year since then and I wanted to commemorate it somehow, even if it went badly.”

“It worked out in the end.”

Bruce smiled widely and grabbed Clark’s hand and kissed it, just like he had done a year ago. “Yeah, it has.”

Clark was the one to blush this time. “Too bad we can’t sneak off like last time.”

“Who says we can’t?” Bruce asked with a wicked grin.

Clark laughed as they pulled of the driveway and sped down the road.


End file.
